Tales of a Saiyan Prince
by Keoki Parker
Summary: Tales of a Saiyan Prince's pursuit of power, revenge, and redemption. Vegeta is one of the best characters made by Akira Toriyama, and these scenes are some of the moments that made him a legend in the franchise. [T for blood, violence, and death]


Tales of a Saiyan Prince

These scenes depict Vegeta attacking Cell for hurting his son Trunks, for resisting Babidi's control over him, and for his sacrifice in the Buu Saga. This short story is based on Cell Saga and the Buu saga in Dragon Ball Z. I did not change any of the original dialogue from the FUNimation English dubbed version. I wanted to see if I could bring something that was animated and drawn by Akira Toriyama, to life in words. This is a non-profit writing adaptation of the story of Dragon Ball Z. Dragon Ball Z and the characters I use in this story belong to FUNimation, Toei animation, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

Vegeta is Saiyan Prince from a planet called Vegeta. Saiyans are a warrior race who thirst for battle and push beyond their bodies' limits to get stronger. An evil tyrant named Freeza saw them as the perfect tools for achieving his goal of universal domination. He enlisted the Saiyans into his army, but after seeing how quickly they got stronger from each battle, he grew weary of them. The tyrant learned the tale of the legendary Super Saiyan. A warrior who was unrivaled in power and could destroy anything that got in his way. When Vegeta was a young boy, Freeza blew up his planet in fear that one day the Saiyans would grow too powerful and raise up against him. With the destruction of planet Vegeta, only four purebred Saiyans existed throughout the entire universe. They were Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa, and Kakarot (aka Goku). Goku was sent to Earth as a baby. Nappa, Raditz, and Vegeta were in different locations during the destruction of their homeworld. Though Freeza could have killed Vegeta, he thought it would be amusing to have the prince of an extinct race do his bidding. Freeza and his men lied to him telling that his homeworld was destroyed by a meteor. Despite being mocked by Freeza's men for his heritage, he never gave his pride as a Saiyan. Vegeta grew up to be one of the universes' deadliest warriors. Since the destruction of Vegeta's homeworld, he learned that it was Freeza that destroyed his home and killed his people. He wanted vengeance for what was done to his people, but he knew that he was no match for the evil tyrant. When he learned there were mystical items called Dragon Balls that could grant any wish, he and Nappa went to Earth to make themselves immortal and to have the chance to kill Frieza. Despite his best efforts to achieve immortality, it was out of his grasp.

After Goku defeated Freeza by obtaining the power of Super Saiyan, Vegeta trained for three years pushing his body well beyond its limits until he achieved the legendary Super Saiyan transformation power as well. It infuriated him that Goku who was born as a low-class warrior could achieve the power he thought was his destiny. He trained at 450 times Earth's gravity in spaceship created by a doctor named Briefs. Day after day he would train his body and mind, and at times it seemed like the only thing that kept him motivated was his desire to surpass Goku. Each day that passed, he grew increasingly infuriated with himself for not being able to obtain the same level of power as his rival.

One day Vegeta decided to take his ship to the depths of space to train with no distractions. He landed on an uninhabited planet that was experiencing an electrical storm and welcomed the change of scenery. While he was on the planet, a meteor shower began to rain down on the planet and threatened to destroy everything. But Vegeta was determined not to die on that miserable planet. He blasted each meteor that flew towards him with Ki (a beam of light made from a person's energy) blasts from his hands. Everything was going well until a gigantic meteor came out of nowhere. Normally it wouldn't take much for Vegeta to destroy a huge chunk of rock, but because of his strenuous training, he was low on energy. When he tried to blow up the meteor, its density knocked the blast back and sent him flying toward rock formations. He was covered in lacerations from the fall. His anger overflowed in him. He was exhausted at trying to be better than Goku and didn't care about being a Super Saiyan anymore. Something in him snapped when his raged fully consumed him. An unknown power burst forth from inside of him, and a new power cloaked his entire body. He had finally achieved the form he spent three years searching for. Vegeta felt power beyond his wildest dreams. His strength, senses, and speed were heightened by 50 percent. With his new power, he laid waste to the rest of the meteors, starting with the biggest one. After he was done protecting his ship, he got inside and headed back to Earth.

Saiyans naturally have tone physiques and have black or dark brown hair, but when they are in Super Saiyan form their hair turns yellow and their eyes turn green. This was a power that Freeza feared would end his life and rule over the universe, so he pre-emptively destroyed planet Vegeta before any Saiyan could obtain this power, but that did not stop him from falling prey to the legend.

* * *

Android Saga and Cell Saga

Three years after Freeza's defeat, an old threat from Goku's past has come back for revenge.

At the age of eleven, a young boy named Goku destroyed the Red Ribbon army for which an evil scientist, Dr. Gero, made weapons. Suffering defeat at the hands of a child fueled a deep-rooted hatred in Gero that gave him the idea to create a living weapon with the sole purpose of killing Son Goku to exact his revenge. This creation would be named Cell, a bio-organism made from DNA of the strongest fighters on earth. It took 17 long years for Dr. Gero's monstrosity to live and fight. The creature stands 6'2" tall and has dark green skin with black spots and wings which resembled those of a giant grasshopper. After wiping out city after city of innocent people to absorb them into a biomass of energy to increase his power, he hunted down two other creations made by his creator. Androids 17 and 18 who he said are his brother and sister, and they are the two main components into making him the perfect killing machine he was designed to be. Absorbing 17, a male teenager with medium black hair would bring Cell to his second transformation and absorb 18, a female teenager with medium blonde hair will fully complete his metamorphosis into the perfect form. When Trunks and Krillin went into Gero's lab in search of a way to deactivate the androids, they found out that 17 and 18 were kidnapped. He turned Lapis, 17, and Lazuli, 18, into living weapons whose main functions were to be a part of Cell. No one was safe from the mad scientist's treachery in pursuit of his vengeance against Goku.

Cell first form was something out of a nightmare. He towered around 6'2" and was tricolor (dark green, black, and red). If his insect-like face with slit eyes wasn't enough to intimidate his opponents, his prehensile tail with a wasp-like stinger made anyone uneasy. Once he absorbed 17, he transformed into his second form that was more muscle-bound and had no need for his prior bug-like wings, but his wasp tail was still as foreboding. Not only did his size increase, but his power also increased as well. After he absorbed 18, he was finally complete. He was smaller in size than his second transformation, but his new-found power and speed were now otherworldly. He went from tricolor to having two colors (light green and purple), and his stinger tail became sheathed into the center of new wings on his back.

No one could stop Cell from killing Goku and destroying the earth, but his pride from obtaining such great power made him arrogant and cocky. He decided to host a tournament he named 'The Cell Games' to test the limits of his power. He did care about his mission to kill his creator's enemy, yet he wanted to do it in a final battle for the world to witness. The Cell games were open to anyone who wanted to compete, but if every challenger that fought him lost, he was going to blow up the Earth. He gave the world less than 14 days to prepare for his tournament. When the ten days were over, it was finally time for the tournament to begin.

Most of the fighters who were in attendance were fighters already known to the world from competing in previous world tournaments. Our heroes (Z-fighters) are Son Goku, Piccolo Jr, Gohan (son of Goku), Vegeta, Trunks (son of Vegeta) from the Future, Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin. Another one of Dr. Gero's experiment's, Android 16, arrived. Although both Cell and 16 were created to kill Goku, 16 strayed from his programming and became fond of life, and no longer wanted to kill anyone. Once the official tournament began, Goku was the first one to fight Cell. They battled in white rectangle ring made up of small squares, and with four pointed columns at the end of each corner. During their battle, Cell blew up the ring he made so they wouldn't be limited by the rules and restrictions he made. Goku used his master's signature move, the Kamehame wave (a pillar of blue energy shot from both hands at a target) combined with his other technique the instant transmission (the ability to teleport oneself to anywhere if they can concentrate on it) to close the distance between him and Cell to land a lethal blow. The attack disintegrated Cell's torso and chest, but it was still not enough to kill him. Cell regenerated: his head, neck, torso, and arms, and was ready to fight again. The instant Kamehame wave left Goku drained of all his Ki (energy/power), and he decided to give up the match. Cell was infuriated by Goku's choice to give up and threatened to blow up the Earth if he doesn't get a worthy challenge. Goku selected the next fighter to face Cell was his son Gohan. Although Gohan had less fighting experience than any other Z-fighter there, he was the second strongest fighter on Earth.

At first, the battle between Gohan and Cell was one-sided, but after Cell crushed in Android 16's head, something snapped in Gohan. Awakening a vast amount of power that had been sleeping within him since he was a child. He reached Super Saiyan two. With his new-found strength and speed, Cell was no match for Gohan. No matter how many times he kicked, punched, or fired off wave after wave of attacks, Gohan was unaffected by any of Cell's techniques. Cell couldn't understand how this was possible. Gero designed him to be able to kill anyone and anything, but he was losing to a mere child. Not wanting to suffer defeat at the hands of child like his creator did, Cell summoned all the power he had left. His muscles grew five times their size, but he still wasn't fast enough to hit his adversary. Gohan landed a powerful flying kick to Cell's stomach causing him to regurgitate Android 18 who had been absorbed for over 10 days. She laid unconscious on the ground covered in stomach fluids. Cell's Ki begins to rapidly decrease from losing one of the major components that made him a perfect being. His light green skin turned back to the previous dark green skin tone of his second stage transformation. In a desperate state of mind, Cell inflated himself with the remainder of his Ki to kill everyone on the planet. If Cell fully powered-up and exploded, it would be the equivalent of 100 Nuclear Bombs tearing through the earth. Gohan was beside himself with anger for not killing Cell when he had the chance, and if he did anything aggressive toward Cell it might've caused him to pre-detonate. The Z-fighters looked on in horror as their final moments were running out, yet Goku wore a smile on his face as he looked back at his friends. He teleported himself with instant transmission over to Gohan and Cell. He placed one hand on Cell's stomach to teleport the two of them far away so that no else would die. Before he used instant transmission one last time, he looked back at his son and told him that he was proud of him and to take care of his mother. Gohan rushed after his father, but it was too late. Goku teleported Cell into the realm of the dead so that the explosion wouldn't destroy his home.

After Goku used instant transmission to keep Cell from blowing up the earth, the Z fighters are caught off guard by a familiar power in the distance. A dust cloud started to rise from the ground. Inside the cloud of dust, a yellow laser pierces out and heads straight for them. The laser collides into Trunk's chest and leaves a hole where his lung used to be. While Trunks falls to the ground, the Z-fighters are startled to see him severely wounded, and that the assailant is none other than Cell who they thought died along with Goku. Cell informs the Z-fighters that he was able to survive the explosion thanks to Piccolo's Namekian's cell which gives him the ability to regenerate himself even if there is, but a single cell left undamaged. He not only survived the explosion, but he is also stronger than he was before, thanks to his near-death experience his Saiyan cells increased his power. Each time a Sayian is on the verge of death and survives, their physical abilities are greatly enhanced (aka Zenkai Boost) than they were before. Since Cell has Goku's and Vegeta's DNA, he got a boost in power. This new boost in power allowed him to regain his third form of power without the need to re-absorb android 18. He learned Goku's instant transmission technique to teleport himself back to Earth. Cell's body is wrapped in a golden aura with small sparks of blue lightning, which indicates that he has reached the same power Gohan achieved a few moments earlier. Gohan raises his power up and he's now shrouded in the same golden aura as Cell, he smirks as he tells Cell that he is happy that he can avenge his father death. The other Z-fighters are focused on Cell until they hear sounds of groaning coming from Trunks, who they believed to be dead. Trunks is laying on the ground convulsing from his wound, he then coughs up a half a liter of blood. His right lung has filled up with his own blood. Yamcha rushes over to Trunks and kneels beside him. He looks to see if there is anything he can do, but Trunks' injuries are beyond help. Yamcha than says,

"Ah…. he's in bad shape!" His expression is one of panic. "He might not make it!"

Vegeta then says in a low voice, 'Trunks…. my son!' Vegeta replays the event of the laser piercing son's chest again in his head. He is consumed with rage and guilt for not killing Cell when he had the chance. If he didn't let Cell absorb 18 to become perfect, his son wouldn't be laying in a pool of his own blood. He wonders, 'How could I have let this happen to my son?! He has sacrificed everything for me, and I've done nothing but ignored him! No, I won't give up on him. There's still time to change things! Cell has crossed me for the last time! He has tricked me in battle, mocked my Saiyan ancestry but this… this time he has gone too far! He will pay the ultimate price for what he has done to my son!'

Vegeta clenches his fists as rage burns through his entire body. He yells out, "Aaaaaaagh!" He catches Cell's attention and the Z-fighters' attention. Vegeta rushes towards Cell at breakneck speed, and he turns Super Saiyan in midflight. His body shrined in golden aura like Cell and Gohan, but without the small blue lightning. Vegeta shouts, "CEEEEELL! AAGH!" He fires a yellow Ki blast from his right hand. Vegeta then lets out another furious yell, "AAAGH!" Cell grits his teeth and tightens his body for Vegeta's incoming attack. The blast _smacks_ with Cell with such a great force that it causes him to let out a groan of pain. The shaking can be felt through the ground and everyone in the vicinity can feel the magnitude of the blast. Dust clouds billow from the ground and debris scatters through the air. Piccolo and Krillin close their eyes and tighten their guard. Tien and Yamcha have knelt on both sides of Trunks while simultaneously turning their heads away. Gohan is the only one who keeps looking at Cell and Vegeta. A few onlookers in the vicinity also appear to be shock from Vegeta's sudden attack, they all fall once the tremors from the blast reach them. Vegeta raises his power while shouting, "Uuuugh!" He begins to rapidly fire Ki blasts from each hand at Cell who is still hidden beneath the cloud of dust from his earlier attack. Each blast continues to shake the ground and causes the big dust cloud to continue to grow. Vegeta is also swallowed up by the ever-growing dust cloud made from his own attacks, and he keeps firing, so he won't lose any momentum to let Cell escape his wrath. The sky begins to darken from Vegeta's attacks. The ferocity of Vegeta's onslaught causes the onlookers and the other Z fighters to continue to keep the guard up in awe of Vegeta's relentless assault. Tien and Yamcha cover Trunks' body to keep him safe from dust and debris from entering his wound. A reporter then yells out,

"Wow! That guy is really giving Cell everything he's got!" The reporter then lets out a groan of anger because his microphone is no longer working, and that he is not able to broadcast this once in a lifetime footage of the battle that decides the Earth's fate. He then throws down his microphone.

Krillin then yells, "Stop, Vegeta!" The dust and the shaking begin to settle down because Vegeta has now stopped his attack, and the sky starts to lighten up. Vegeta then raises of the dust and is gasping for air from the exhaustion of his endless assault.

"Man, what's up?!" Krillin asked while he knelt beside by 18, Lazuli, who is still unconscious from her time of being inside Cell. "Talk about overdoing it. What's he thinking?!"

Vegeta is still breathing heavy from his attack while he floats in the air. "I'll make sure he can't put himself together again." He said in a low voice to himself. "Cell come out or I'll blast you out of there!"

Vegeta powers up once more to unleash another volley of attacks. Though he is tired from his earlier attacks, he powers through exhaustion letting out another yell, "Uuuugh!" He begins to rapidly fire Ki blasts again from both hands, but this time the blasts come out faster. The duration of his Volley attacks is shorter than his first set. The battlefield is once again blanketed in a cloud of dust. Debris scatters through the air while the sky darkens once more. Vegeta's fatigue continues to grow as he stops his attack, and he can feel that he is passed his limit. The dust and the shaking slowly come to a halt, and the sky once again turns back to blue. While his breathing is still sporadic, he says in low voice,

"At last… it's over."

The onlookers and the rest of the Z-fighters look on at the scene not sure if Cell is dead or alive as a hush falls over the battlefield. Gohan then senses something amiss in the cloud of the dust, before he could react Cell appears out of the dust cloud heading a Mach speed at Vegeta. Vegeta is stunned to see Cell emerge from the dust completely unscathed from his barrage of attacks. Cell then says,

"Wrong. It's over when I say it's over!" Cell _smacks_ Vegeta with his right hand, which sends Vegeta plummeting to the ground like a comet with a _thud_. He lays on the ground contorting in pain and agony, unable to get back up from the sheer force of Cell's attack. The rest of the Z- fighters look on in shock at how easily Cell takes down Vegeta. The TV reporter then says,

"I'd like to go home now."

"Is this nightmare ever going to end?" asked another onlooker.

Cell towers over Vegeta's broken body with a sadistic smirk on his face. Will the Z-fighters be able to stop Cell or will Cell destroy the earth, tune into the next episode of Dragon Ball Z.

* * *

Buu Saga Vegeta's Atonement

This next scene is when Vegeta resisted Babidi and tried to kill Majin Buu.

During the Buu saga arc of Dragon Ball Z, Vegeta went down a dark path once again. He let an evil wizard, Babidi, unlock the darkness that was buried deep in his heart, to become the ruthless warrior he once was. Babidi was a small being that was not much taller than a lawn gnome, but what he lacked in stature he made up for in magical power. He has twisted the minds of some of the universes' greatest warriors to do his bidding. He controlled a demon named Dabura. He was a being that stood 6'4" tall and had red skin. He was once king of the demon realm, but he was turned into nothing more than Babidi's slave. Though Babidi had minions to fight for him, he still wanted a fighter that was unrivaled in power. His father, Bibidi, once controlled a creature known as Majin Buu. Buu is a creature made from a pink gelatinous material, and barely stands at 4'10", but his ungodly strength made him feared in all the universe. Buu could destroy planets with one ball of energy, and when he was done he moved on to the next. Bibidi sought after Buu to make him into his own personal weapon. Though he is successful in getting Buu to fight for him, it does not last long. Babidi never learned why his father sealed Buu, but he wanted to make that power his own. The only way to revive Buu and break the seal that bound was to gather enough energy from people fighting each other. After he learned that Earth had powerful fighters that lived there, he and his minions set a trip to Earth in hopes of reviving the once unstoppable Buu.

When Babidi reached Earth, a world tournament for martial arts was being held. This was the perfect opportunity for him to collect the energy he needed. Goku, who died during the Cell Games, came back to Earth for one day to see his family, friends, and to enter the tournament. Goku learned that he had a second son named Goten, who was born nine months after he died. His son looked exactly like he did when he was a child. Vegeta did not care about competing in the tournament, but he wanted to settle things between him and Goku once and for all. Babidi senses the anger and rage that laid dormant in Vegeta, and he knew if he could manipulate the prince of Saiyans, it would take no time at all before he Buu was free. Babidi lured Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Supreme Kai away from the tournament toward his spaceship. Once he announced part of his intentions to Vegeta, Vegeta agreed and obtained the same power Gohan reached seven years ago at the Cell Games. Vegeta wore the mark of the Majin (Magic), a black lettered M on his forehead. Vegeta laughed manically at his new-found strength. When they were teleported back to the center of the world tournament's ring, Goku told Vegeta that now was not the time to fight each other and that they needed to focus on making sure Buu does not revive. Vegeta slowly raised his hand and shot a Ki blast at the audience who sat in the stadium seating. He killed an untold number of people. The blast could have easily hit both Vegeta's family and Goku's family and friends, but luckily it stopped several inches away from them. Goku quickly got enraged at Vegeta's heartless action and was ready to fight him. The Supreme Kai tried to stop them from fighting, but it was useless. Babidi teleported them back toward his ship. When Gohan and Supreme Kai were going to go into the command center of Babidi's ship, he ordered Vegeta to kill the Supreme Kai. The Kais are heavenly beings that maintain order and balance in the universe. Supreme Kai, Shin, was a small blue man who stood at 5'0 and had a white mohawk. He came to earth to stop Babidi from reviving Buu. Babidi already knew Kai's intentions and commanded Vegeta to kill Supreme Kai, but Vegeta ignored Babidi's command and set his sight on Goku. Babidi tried to force Vegeta to bend to his will,

"Vegeta destroy this nuisance! Kill the Supreme Kai!" he used a magical orb to send his power directly into Vegeta's mind to get him to do his bidding.

A powerful migraine crushed Vegeta's skull as Babidi's orders boomed in his thoughts. The pain was so intense that Vegeta let out a yell of anguish, and he dropped to the ground on his knees.

"Babidi has entered his mind." Said the Supreme Kai.

Vegeta continued to writhe around in pain on a mound of dirt on the ground. The black M on his forehead turned red each time Babidi barked orders in his mind. Despite the pain he felt, Vegeta told Babidi, "I refuse."

"What?!" Babidi asked.

"Your business with the Kai… it means nothing to me. Kakarot is my only objective."

"That's amazing Vegeta, but I'm serious. By every fiber of your being, I command you to destroy the Supreme Kai!" Vegeta continued to grimace in pain as Babidi voice got louder and louder in his thoughts. "Kill! Kill the Kai!"

"N-no... Get out of my head!" He walked hunched over in pain. "I already told you I… will not be distracted from this anymore. I won't!" He slowly started to stand up straight. "It will take more than head games to stop me. You may have invaded my mind and my body, but there's one thing that a Saiyan always keeps…. His PRIIIIIIIDE! AAAAAAAGH!"

Vegeta unleashed his Super Saiyan power to push Babidi out of his mind. Tiny blue sparks of lightning danced wildly around as his power grew, and the ground started to shake. Babidi was shaken and befuddled that someone could resist his control. Vegeta only thought was beating Goku and nothing else. He used Babidi to make himself stronger. While their fight commenced, Gohan and Shin went inside Babidi's ship to stop him and Dabura. Goku and Vegeta fought in a desert, and it was far away from any living creature.

They fought a long hard battle, but their battle was interrupted when they realized Majin Buu had been revived, and that they could no longer sense Gohan's energy. Goku and Vegeta decided to postpone their battle until they got rid of Buu. Goku reached into a small brown bag to pull out a senzu bean. One senzu bean can recover a person's stamina, strength, and cures most all wounds. Before Goku could pull the bean out for him and Vegeta to share, Vegeta hit Goku on the back of the neck and knocked him out. Vegeta reached into the bag and took it for himself.

Vegeta knows that it was his fault that Buu is free to terrorize the universe again. He felt that stopping Buu is his responsibility and that he should deal with it himself. He thought they would be able to finish their fight after he destroyed Buu by himself. He flies at Mach speed toward Buu's and Babidi's location. Upon seeing Buu, who is supposed to be the strongest evil in the universe, the creature's appearance is not at all threatening. Majin Buu is approximately 6 feet tall, pink skin colored and looks to be made from a gelatinous material of some kind. Buu wears a small black vest with a yellow trim, a blue cape that is tied around his neck and wears white pants that make it look like he's wearing a diaper. He has a pair of yellow gloves with matching colored shoes. Buu has child's demeanor in the way that he acts, he appears to be not at all intelligent, but Vegeta can sense a darkness about him Vegeta engages in combat with Buu giving everything he has at the childlike monster. Vegeta attacks again and again, but it's pointless. Because of the creature's regenerative ability made from his gelatinous skin, no injury will fatally wound the creature.

Vegeta's energy begins to plummet, but Buu remains cheerful as ever. Buu walks towards him while skipping like a child. Buu pulls a piece of his skin off and throws it a Vegeta, and the loose pink skin wraps and Vegeta's body and tightens. Vegeta is now unable to move. Buu wastes very little time and knocks Vegeta down to the ground. He then proceeds to punch Vegeta in the face again and again while smiling happily with evil glee. Each blow that lands on Vegeta's face begin to make him cough up blood. He is helpless to defend himself, and he is completely at the mercy of the foul creature. In the not so far off distance Vegeta's son Trunks, Goten, Krillin, and Piccolo watch on in horror as they feel powerless to help Vegeta. Trunks grows increasingly angry as he watches Buu beat the life out of his father. No longer able to watch on the sidelines anymore, Trunks turns Super Saiyan and rushes over to his father's aid. Goten also transforms into a Super Saiyan and follows Trunks. Vegeta's skull begins to crack with each punch from Majin Buu.

When Buu stomps on Vegeta, Trunks rushes Buu and gives him a powerful kick to the face, which sends the monster flying and smacking into few neighboring plateaus of rocks. Goten slowly unwraps Vegeta form the pink-skinned rope. Vegeta slowly finds footing, but the attacks from Buu still rattles through his skull. He sees his son and Goten have come to his aid. Vegeta than says,

"Trunks listen; you need to take good care of your mother."

"Take care… of mom? You can do that too, right?" asked Trunks. He stares with concern at his father. "You can take care of mom too. Can't you dad? Dad!"

Vegeta does not answer his son, he has a smile on his face as stares off in the distance at the location where Buu is.

"Why would you say that? Dad! Why do you want me to take care of mom? Are you going somewhere?"

"I want you two to leave and get far away from here." Responds Vegeta still dodging his son's question. He smiles, "As for Buu I will fight him alone."

"Don't do that!" said Goten

"Goten's right. We'll fight with you. You don't want to get killed, do you? You got to let us help you." Trunks looks at Goten and ask, "Are you in?"

"Yeah!"

"See, we're with you." Trunks looks back at his father with a smile.

"Stop it! It's too dangerous for you too. I will finish this by myself" Declared Vegeta.

"Come on, it will be easier to beat him with me and Trunks."

"We'll gang up on him. He won't know what hit him!" Trunks wanted to help his father.

"Yeah, we're tough we can even beat the big blob without your help. Right Trunks?"

"You bet!".

"Might do better than you did." Said Goten.

Goten and Trunks realize that might have gone a little too far with what they said. They quickly put their hands over their mouths, in an effort not to say something else that could be taken the wrong way. Goten then mutters "Uh-oh" under his breath, knowing that he should have probably not said he did. Vegeta is not upset with the boys. He keeps his attention on Buu who is still far in the distance.

"Trunks you are my only son, and I haven't held you once since you were a baby, have I?" Vegeta turns to face his son and hold out his right hand, and says, "Come here, son." He walks over to his son and embraces him a one arm hug.

Trunks is bewildered by his father's behavior asks, "Dad what's wrong? Ahh, this is embarrassing! Dad come on, cut it out!" Trunks is confused but at the same time happy at this sudden surprise of affection from his father.

A few moments pass by as Vegeta holds his son, and they both are silent. Goten not really understanding this situation himself begins to suck his right thumb. Vegeta breaks the silence by saying, "Trunks there is something you must know." Vegeta takes a brief pause, a small smile crosses his lips. "You've made me proud, my son."

When Trunks looks up to see his father's face, Vegeta _chops_ him on the right side of his neck with his left hand. Trunks loses both his consciousness and his Super Saiyan transformation when he falls to the ground. His hair goes back to its usual color blue. Goten gets upset with Vegeta for attacking his best friend. He rushes over to Vegeta and demands, "What did you do to him?! Why'd you do that?! What's wrong with you?!" He fires question after question at Vegeta. "Why you do that to Trunks? You've might have killed him! Why? Are you crazy? Why?" Goten grabs Vegeta's waist and begins to shake him.

Vegeta remains silent as he stares at Goten. Goten in a frantic state still asks, "Why did you do it?! Tell me why you did that to Trunks?! You're his dad. Dads aren't supposed to do bad things to their sons! Why did you hit him? Why did you hurt him like that? Why?! Why?!"

Vegeta answers Goten by bending down to Goten's eye level and using left arm punches him in the stomach. Goten then falls to his knees, as he holds his stomach. He groans and falls forward as he loses consciousness. Goten is knocked out of Super Saiyan form like Trunks, and his hair turns from yellow back to its original black color. Vegeta uses left arm because his right arm is still badly injured from Buu's earlier onslaught of attacks. He now stands in the middle of both Trunks and Goten who lay face down on the ground. Piccolo, who is close in the vicinity, flies over and lands a few yards away from Vegeta. Krillin is in the distance looking at Vegeta with confusion. He wonders why Vegeta attacked them. Piccolo walks over to Vegeta.

"Vegeta, I think I understand." Piccolo keeps walking until he is less than five feet in front of Vegeta. "And one day, so will Trunks."

Piccolo understands that Vegeta knocked them out to keep them both safe from Buu. Despite the fact the two of them are quite strong for their age, Vegeta doesn't want them to lose their lives fighting this monster. Piccolo and Vegeta sense an ominous energy quickly approaching.

Buu walks toward Vegeta and Piccolo. He says,

"Me big Mad! Which guy hit Buu?"

"Take the two boys as far away from here as possible" Vegeta said to Piccolo, ignoring Buu's question. "Go now."

"Of course." Piccolo walks over to Goten and Trunks. He picks Goten up in his right hand and carries him under his right arm. He then walks over to Trunks, picks him up, and holds him under his left arm.

Vegeta says, "It's time. Hurry!" He urges Piccolo to leave the area with the boys for safety. Piccolo turns back slowly and says,

"You'll die, you know that."

Vegeta keeps his attention on Buu and is silent. He then says, "There is one thing I would like to know. Will I meet that clown, Kakarot, in the other world?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Vegeta, although the answer might be difficult for you to hear. This is the truth, Goku devoted his life to protecting the lives of others. Because of his selflessness when he died he was able to keep his body and travel to King Kai's planet."

Majin Buu walks closer while he hums a chanty tune.

Piccolo continues to say, "You, on the other hand, have spent your life in pursuit of your own selfish desires, you've caused too much pain. When you die, you will not receive the same reward."

Vegeta takes the news from Piccolo, knowing the numerous sins he has committed in pursuit of his power. He smiles, "Oh, well. That will be all, get out of here and hurry." Majin Buu is now within mere 10 yards of them. Piccolo powers up and flies away with Goten and Trunks in tow. Buu looks at Piccolo,

"You stay. You fight Buu."

Vegeta shouts at Buu, "Yes, that's right!" Buu then turns his attention to Vegeta. "Your fight is with me. The others are of no concern to you. Got it?! You big bloated balloon freak!"

Majin Buu gets angry at Vegeta cruel words, and steam begins to come out of the holes on top of his head. He says, "Me no like you! Buu angry!" Vegeta smiles and begins to chuckle at the monster. Buu asks, "You talk mean to Buu?!"

While Piccolo flies at Mach speed, he comes across Krillin and tells him "Hurry Krillin! You have to get away from here right now!"

"Yeah, right." Said Krillin. He powers up and flies after Piccolo.

Buu angry over Vegeta's words walks over to him. He says, "Buu make you hurt Bad." Vegeta laughs with a devilish grin and chuckles at Buu. Steam continues to pour out of Buu's head. "Buu get big mad now! Me want fight!"

"I think I finally understand you. Let's go!" said Vegeta. Buu seems taken by surprise by his opponent's words. Vegeta gathers the rest of his Ki and is encased in an intense yellow aura. His super Sayian aura darkens the sky around him and Buu. Blue lightning dances sporadically across his body. Clouds of dust push away from the epicenter of his energy.

Krillin and Piccolo are still flying as fast as they can away from Vegeta and Majin Buu's location. They don't know what Vegeta has planned, but they do not intend to get in his way. Krillin still skeptical of Vegeta motives asks,

"What's Vegeta up to Piccolo?" Before Piccolo can even, Krillin continues to say, "He's crazy, he won't make it! That monster is going to eat him alive!"

"For the first time, Vegeta is fighting for someone other than himself. Controlling his own fate," responded Piccolo.

Vegeta's yellow aura grows in intensity. It has stretched to the size of a small house that is in engulfed in an inferno. A sphere is inside the aura that surrounds Vegeta's body on all sides. The sky continues to darken and the ground shakes. Rocks and small plateaus are uprooted from the ground and blown away. His power reaches its zenith level as it stretches and touches the sky. Buu is happy with Vegeta's power surge.

"You look tasty. I'll make you chocolate or maybe make you cracker and cheese."

Vegeta laughs at the monster with a grin. "You are a fool! I am going to crush you and throw you into the wind!"

Majin Buu starts to feel a weird sensation throughout his body. His body feels like it's getting set on fire. He looks down at his hand and sees the pieces of his flesh begin to separate from his body. They disappear like embers from a burning fire. Buu is confused as to why this is happening, he looks at Vegeta's ever-growing power which is the cause of this unusual phenomenon. The power that Vegeta is gathering is also destroying its creator from within. His power is like an inferno that is trapped inside a building. Desperately seeking a way out. This burst of power will destroy anything in its path.

Vegeta thinks to himself as his power gets harder and harder to control, 'Trunks, Bulma (Vegeta's wife) I do this for you, and yes…. Even for you Kakarot.' Majin Buu begins to freak out as Vegeta's power starts to incinerate him. Vegeta makes peace with his sins, and he is now ready. He takes in one final breath and releases all the energy he has gathered. He lets out a final warrior's cry as his power bursts through the confines of its host. Like a wildfire, it devours everything in its path. It erupts with a force megaton bomb, and it threatens to turn everything into ash and ruin. Majin Buu screams as piece by piece of his flesh is violently ripped away from him. The deafening roar of the blast silences him, and he is engulfed in blinding light and can no longer be seen. Though Vegeta is being ripped apart from the inside out by his own power, he continues to shout until it's over. The clouds vanish from the humidity of the blast, and the once blue sky turns to bright orange. The glow of the explosion challenges the sun for dominance as to which one is brighter.

Despite Piccolo and Krillin being far away from Buu and Vegeta, they can feel the magnitude of Vegeta's power. They look back and see a colossal dome of power where Vegeta and Majin Buu stood. The ground they stood on is no longer visible. Krillin and Piccolo are slightly pushed back the winds fleeing the area. Krillin in disbelief, says

"Vegeta…. VEEGEETAAA!"

Piccolo is lost for words and is utterly speechless at the display of Vegeta's sacrifice. He makes a few grunts in either despair or in shock.

Vegeta was not sure if Majin Buu was dead, and he couldn't sense his energy. All his senses started to fade away. He lost feeling in his hands and feet, and then the numbness spread through his arms and legs. Each second that passed, more sensation diminished. Soon he couldn't see, hear or speak. All that was left of him was indestructible Saiyan Pride and the love he felt for his family. With this final act, Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, is now gone with an attempt to kill the monster Majin Buu and make the world a safer place for his son and his wife. So, ends the story of a proud Saiyan Prince's final efforts to atone for his sins.


End file.
